moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
To je butelka tego nie ogarniesz cz. 1
Pójdę położyć Insu spać.- powiedziała Strange, niosąc małą podopieczną do jej kabiny. Tymczasem wszyscy siedzieli w jednej z większych kajut na Mer de Sang. Przemek siedział na krześle i kończył zerować butelkę, Mikhaln siedział niedaleko przyjaciela i kończył czytać książkę. Serek zastanawiał się nad tym jak biednym jest stworzeniem, a temu wszystkiemu przyglądał się Vulaus. - Właściwie to czemu tutaj jesteś?- spytał Przemek, starając się patrzeć na Vulausa. Biorąc pod uwagę ile już wypił nie było to zadanie łatwe. Członek Konklawe westchnął cicho. Wiedział że pytanie to w końcu padnie, dziwił się że tak późno. W sumie przesiedział z całą tą ekipą kilka godzin i nikt nie zadał tego pytania. Właściwie poza Mikhalnem mało kto zwrócił na niego uwagę. No, może poza Insanity która tycała jego Rękawice Fazowe, pytając co to jest i czy można tym przysmażyć kurczaka. Członkowi Konklawe nie chciało się w choćby najmniejszym stopniu tłumaczyć w jego mniemaniu ograniczonym ludziom zasad działania tego zaawansowanego technologicznie urządzenia, więc po prostu milcząco kiwnął głową. Dziewczyna nazwała go wtedy "ponurakiem" i odeszła. - Kurde, Vulaus!- zakrzyknął niebieskowłosy wyciągając gościa z zamyślenia.- Jakie niespokojne wiatry cię tu sprowadziły? - "Możecie nimi gardzić, możecie ich nienawidzić, ale nie zapominajcie, że to nasi następcy. Spróbujcie ich poznać, na pewno ich polubicie", tak w każdym razie powiedział Lid'Og.- odpowiedział Vulaus.- No cóż, postanowiłem się do was zbliżyć. Po tym incydencie na Globalu zmieniłem lekko do was swój stosunek. Serek zaśmiał się po czym wtrącił swoje trzy grosze. - Tak ci ten koleś z Federacji dupę skopał że aż ci się we łbie poprzewracało!- śmiał się smok. Vulaus niespodziewanie dla samego siebie, poczuł się dotknięty uwagą gada. To prawda, na odległym Globalu stoczył walkę z członkiem Federacji która zakończyła się padnięciem z wycieńczenia obydwu adwersarzy, jednak stwierdzenie "skopał dupę" było tyleż prostackie co niepoprawne. Zignorował przeciwnika i pozwolił mu do siebie podejść. Gdyby brał go na poważnie od początku, wynik walki byłby zupełnie inny. Zdenerwowany Vulaus wstał na równe nogi i w jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy Serku. Człowiek Czystej Krwi spojrzał na ostatniego smoka z wyższością. - Nie zapominaj się, smoku.- powiedział Vulaus patrząc Serkowi kpiąco w oczy.- Albo podzielisz los gatunku. KaSZuB szybko również stanął i przyjął pozycję bojową. - Tak?- spytał Serek po czym dodał.- A ty zaraz...no wiesz....dużo was jest? - Kiedyś miliardy, dzisiaj tylko dwunastka.- powiedział z lekkim żalem w głosie Vulaus. - No! To będzie was jeszcze mniej! - Naprawdę myślisz że możesz się ze mną mierzyć? - Chcesz się przekonać? W tym momencie pomiędzy rzucającymi się sobie do gardeł istotami pojawił się Mikhaln. Mimo że wiedział że Serek był silnym osobnikiem, nie miał co się równać z Vualusem. - Spokojnie Serek, nie zmuszaj mnie żebym was rozdzielił.- powiedział Mikhaln. - Stajesz po jego stronie, zdrajco?- powiedział Serek ze słyszalną pretensją w głosie. - Radzę ci odejść, Arcymagu.- rzekł Vulaus.- Nie chcę poplamić pokładu również twoją krwią. - A tylko byś k#rwa spróbował!!- zakrzyknęła Strange, która z niesamowitą prędkością zbiegła z powrotem do kajuty. - No, przynajmniej siostra nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić!- zakrzyknął Serek. Strange obejrzała się lekko przez ramię. - Jak dla mnie to możecie go zgwałcić, spałować i zabić, tylko nie plamić mi pokładu.- powiedziała Strange. Atmosfera niespodziewanie stała się wyjątkowo gęsta, wydawać by się moglo że zaraz wszyscy rzucą się sobie do gardeł. Nie wiadomo kto by wyg...właściwie wiadomo że wygrałby Vulaus, niemniej nie byłaby to przyjemna walka. Wtem coś wylądowało pomiędzy gotowymi rzucić się na siebie mieszkańcami Kraju. Plastikowa butelka, świeżo wyzerowana przez Przemka, która jeszcze do niedawna była pełna alkoholu. - Zagrajmy w butelkę.- powiedział Przemek, wstając i przeciągając się. Atmosfera walki w jednej sekundzie znikła. Teraz zamiast rozmyślać nad sposobami jak pokonać przeciwnika, wszyscy zaczeli się zastanawiać jakiego rodzaju podejrznym alkoholem napoił Przemka Mikhaln. Zwłaszcza sam Arcymag mocno nad tym rozmyślał. - Ech, w sumie to lepsze niż tłuczenie się ze sobą nawzajem.- powiedział Mikhaln, jako pierwszy siadając na drewnianej podłodze. - Przy tym trudniej będzie wam zapaskudzić mój okręt.- powiedziała Strange, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła.- Chociaż i tak wiem że znajdziecie jakiś sposób. - Co prawda mam nikłe pojęcie na temat tej gry, ale to nawet lepiej.- powiedział Vulaus, po czym również usiadł.- Poznam waszą kulturę. - Ale kiedy ja chcę się bić!- zakrzyknął Serek. Wszyscy westchneli. - Braciszku, robię z ciebie worek treningowy od kilku lat.- powiedziała Strange. - No, to przynajmniej z Mikhalnem.- powiedział smok. - Wybacz Serek, ale wydaje mi się że bym z tobą wygrał.- powiedział Mikhaln.- Poza tym w czasie walki okręt by ucierpiał a wtedy obydwoje mielibyśmy kłopoty... - No ale mógłbym pokonać Vulausa! Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Wyborny żart.- powiedział Vulaus. - No to chociaż z Przemkiem! Niebieskowłosy usiadł razem z przyjaciółmi, rozłożył się wygodnie i spojrzał Serkowi w oczy. - A mnie się k#rwa nie chce.- powiedział chłopak z rozbrajającym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zrezygnowany Serek postanowił poddać się i usiąść. Teraz cała piątka siedziała w kółku, w którego centrum znajdowała się plastkiowa butelka. - Zasady standardowe.- powiedziała Strange.- Jedna osoba kręci i czeka na kogo wypadnie butelka. Potem daje tej osobie wybór: albo odpowie szczerze na jakieś pytanie, albo wykona zadanie. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Zasady nie były skomplikowane, łatwo było je przyswoić. - No to zaczynam!- stwierdziła Strange, po czym zakręciła butelką. A ta kręciła się długo, mijając co sekundę każdą z osób. W końcu jednak zatrzymała się i wskazała swoją ofiarę. Był nią chłopak piratki, Przemek. - Prawda czy Wyzwanie?- spytała Strange. Przemek potrzebował chwili na zastanowienie się. Jeśli wybierze Prawdę, wtedy jego ukochana spyta się go o coś poj#banego. Jeśli natomiast Wyzwanie, wtedy karze mu zrobić coś poj#banego. Chłopak westchnął. No cóż, niech zwycięży ciekawsza opcja. - Wyzwanie.- powiedział chłopak. Podekscytowana Strange uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła grzebać sobie w gorsecie. - Jezus Maria nie chcecie tego chyba zrobić przy nas?- spytał Mikhaln. - W sumie nie miałbym nic przeciwko.- powiedział Serek po czym zastanowił się chwilę.- A nie, to moja siostra. Kurde Strange no! - Kopulacja to ważna część w kulturze każdego gatunku.- powiedział Vulaus.- Może jej obserwacja pomoże mi was zrozumieć? Strange puszczała mimo uszu dwuznaczne komentarze równieśników i wyciągnęła z dekoltu Złoty Proszek, który powodował zmianę wyglądu. - No dobrze kochanie, oto Wyzwanie.- powiedziała Strange, dając Przemkowi proszek.- Posyp mnie tym i pomyśl jak chciałbyś żebym od czasu do czasu wyglądała. - Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie że będzie naga?- spytał Mikhaln. Przemek westchnął i posypał swoją dziewczynę proszkiem, pod wpływem tego co zobaczył, z podniecenia krew zaczęła obficie wypływać z jego nosa. Wygląd Strange odrobinę się zmienił. Miała na głowie kocie uszy, jej oczy również przybrały kształt tych ssaków. Poza tym miała długi, koci ogon i ubrana była w samą bieliznę. - Przemek lubi Neko?- spytał zdziwiony KaSZuB przyglądając się Strange. - Miau?- spytała Strange, poruszając ręką niczym kotek. Wtedy Przemka coś uderzyło. Jego dziewczyna siedziała w samej bieliźnie, w pomieszczeniu pełnym mężczyzn. Szybko zdjął swoją niebieską bluzę i okrył jej ciało. - Który się gapił?- spytał Przemek, patrząc groźnie na swoich towarzyszy. Każdy z nich patrzył jednak w innym kierunku i udawał że nie wie o czym chłopak mówi.- No dobrze, kto teraz kręci? Notka ode mnie bo ja jestem autorem i mogę dawać notki No więc, to będzie seria o tym jak nasze postacie grają w butelkę. Nie będzie szczególnie długa, jednak każda postać będzie miała Prawdę i Wyzwanie. Ja wymyśliłem i jedno i drugie dla siebie oraz Wyzwanie dla Vulausa. Co do reszty, nie mam zbytnio pomysłu. Ale może wy macie? Jeśli tak, to piszcie w komentarzach, naprawdę mi pomożecie. Dzięki z góry. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures